Getting More Than Expected
by Nicole2513
Summary: Sequel to Getting What She Wants: Its two years later and Vince and Delanie are still going strong. Of course with the occasional heated fight. But, when they’re hit with the unexpected can they really survive this time?
1. Prologue

**Title: Getting More Than Expected**

**Rating:** R

**Author:** Myself

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my characters.

**Summary:** Its two years later and Vince and Delanie are still going strong. Of course with the occasional heated fight. But, when they're hit with the unexpected can they really survive this time?

**Author's Notes:** I couldn't give up on these two yet… I wasn't done with V and Delanie. I had to do this.

**Prologue**

It'd been two years.

Two years to the day since they all graduated. Two years since they got back together. Plenty of things changed in those two years yet, it wasn't much different. Vince and Delanie were still together; as were Dom and Letty. Natalya had grown up and moved on to the local college. Delanie had moved in with the team after they lost Mr. Toretto. That was one good man and he'd always be remembered. They were all getting anxious because Dominic would be getting out of prison soon. That had affected them all especially Mia and Letty but, they got through it and knowing that he would be home soon helped them all get through the day. Mia graduated also and she now goes to the same college with Nat until she'll eventually transfer to a big medical school.

Since neither Delanie nor Natalya lived at home; their mother sold the house and now rents a small apartment that is paid in full for three years. And that also meant she didn't have to work anymore. But she still did; it was in her blood but she did light work. Like recently she started working at the elementary school helping with the kindergarteners and even though it didn't pay well; she loved it and it kept her busy.

They still street raced and worked at the garage. Like it was said earlier; things were very well the same; only different to a certain extent. They were happy; they were a family.

Delanie ironically had found a job at a popular tattoo parlor. Vince and Delanie learned early on that they couldn't work together all day and be together all night without fighting so she found the job at the tattoo parlor and now things were perfect. She of course didn't actually give the tattoos but she did everything else and the paycheck wasn't big enough for her to move into a mansion but between Vince and her, they made it. They had money put into savings just in case and they always had money in their pockets.

Everyone was content with life as it was.

She hadn't expected what was next to come. Something that would change all of their lives dramatically and ultimately test Vince and Delanie's relationship.


	2. Homecoming

**Part One**

We'd been planning his coming home party for weeks now. When Mia wasn't busy with school she'd help and when Letty and I weren't working. This was a big deal. Dom was finally coming home. After his father died on the track; he beat the shit out of the guy responsible for it and was thrown in prison for two years. They're letting him out a few months earlier though on good behavior. This was a big deal for us; hell even Thea came back into town just for this party! He would be here soon; the guys had gone to pick him up while we got the house fit for a bash. Beer was stocked up the ass and plenty of food was spread around. Everything was set so now all that was left was Dominic showing up.

Once we had everything where it needed to be I went down to our bedroom to take a quick nap. I was tired and bored as hell so this would kill the time. I was woken up probably an hour later to Mia yelling down the basement stairs that Dom was here. Getting out of bed I went upstairs to find everyone in the living room. Mia was of course latched onto Dom for dear life. Letty finally had enough and pulled her off of him so she could welcome him back with a steamy kiss. Finally after what seemed like forever she pulled away. Dom looked over at me and grinned while holding his arms out. Walking over, I gave him a hug.

"Welcome back big guy." I patted his stomach as I pulled away.

Once I pulled away Letty jumped backed into his arms. He growled and headed towards the stairs.

"Just be down by seven!" Jesse yelled playfully. We chuckled and turned on the music to drown them out.

"How you doing baby?" Vince asked; grabbing my wrist and pulling me close.

"I'm okay…" I smiled up at him before standing on my tip-toes to kiss him.

Seven rolled around and the house started filling with people. I called Nat after Dom got here and she confirmed that she'd be here along with Thea. And just like when we were in high school; we partied! I grabbed a beer and began to dance with my longtime dance partner Letty. Halfway through the song Letty pointed towards the door; turning around I found Thea whom I hadn't seen in about a year. Running to her I scooped her up in a hug.

"Hi babe." She said pulling away to hug Letty. I hugged my sister and ushered them all into the kitchen. I grabbed a beer for Thea and a refill for Letty.

"Natalya what the fuck are you doing?" I snapped as I watched her reach for a beer.

"What does it look like?" She rolled her eyes.

"No," I shook my head. "Put it back." I ordered.

"As I recall sis, you aren't old enough either." She stated; opening the bottle. I sighed and rubbed my forehead with my palm. What could I do? I was doing the same thing at her age and hell I still was.

"Three," I pointed to her; threatening. "Is your limit." Then I walked away.

I found Vince sitting on the couch; I sat down on his lap and sighed.

"What's up?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"How's it hanging Dee Dee?" Hector asked putting his fist out. I stuck mine out and bumped it.

"Not much man, just trying to tame my sister." I said tiredly.

"Little Natalya?" He grinned. "How is that girl anyways?" He rubbed his hands together.

"Hector, stay the hell away from my little sister or I swear to God you won't know how to pronounce your first name!" I snapped. Vince laughed.

"What's wrong anyways?" Vince asked rubbing my thigh.

"She's drinking,"

"So?" He asked pointing to mine. I had only taken a few sips of my first beer.

"It's just that, she isn't a kid anymore, I can't protect her. Then I have no right to say anything because I was doing it and she even witnessed half of it." This was really bringing me down.

"Look, she's eighteen babe, you can't stop her anymore. All you can do is sit back and guide her through it." He told me reassuringly. I gave him a semi-sad smile; my mood starting to lift. "Now drink up, we'll party!" He tickled my side.

Laughing at him; I smacked his hand away and tilted my beer back; finishing off the now warm alcohol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shit! You okay Delanie?" Leon asked running onto the front porch. He must've seen me rush out the door. I was bent over the edge emptying my stomach contents. Finally, it was all empty and I stood up and looked at him. Using the back of my hand I wiped my mouth before speaking.

"Yeah, I just slammed a whole beer and it didn't sit right." He nodded and walked through the door calling Vince. Walking out onto the porch V looked at me and figured out what happened.

"You got sick? You alright now?" He asked smiling. "Lightweight."

I sighed and watched Leon walk back into the house over Vince's shoulder, leaving us alone. I frowned up at him. "Vince you know as well as everybody that I'm no lightweight. I had one beer." I told him darkly; leaning against the deck. His face became serious as he thought for a minute.

"Like Leon told me, you drank a whole beer in one drink; I'm sure it just didn't sit well. You'll be alright baby." He hugged me and pecked me on the lips. "Cheer up…"

I put my head down and stared at my feet. Sighing heavily I looked him in the eyes. "Vince," I paused. "That's not what I meant."

"Well then what are you saying?" He asked getting a little impatient.

"I'm saying that I think I'm pregnant!" I snapped. I shut up in surprise; I wasn't planning on telling him like this; I wasn't planning on telling him so soon until I was positive.

He froze in shock; shaking his head in disbelief. "No, Delanie just because you got sick one time doesn't mean you're knocked up." He said as if I were a dumb ass.

"This isn't the first time Vince…" I muttered picking at my finger nails; unable to meet his eyes. Silence fell between us. I could feel his eyes on me but, I couldn't look at him. This wasn't in our plans; what the hell were we supposed to do?

"Are you serious?" He asked just above a whisper. I nodded with my head still down. He ran his hands through his hair. "Shit…" He hissed quietly. "Shit…" He repeated before he pulled me into a hug.


	3. Dropped Bombs Equals Explosions

**Part Two**

We sat in silence.

The party still went on above us; we could hear them walking and dancing. The party hadn't stopped but ours did. We sat next to each other on our bed. After I blurted out that I could be pregnant and the way Vince reacted I almost had a meltdown on the front porch so Vince ushered me down to our room where he told me we'd talk this all out. So here we sat; in silence.

"I," I started then paused to take a breath. He looked over at me. "I haven't taken a test yet or anything, so I could be wrong." I explained.

"Do you think you're wrong?" He asked me simply.

"No, I don't…" I replied shaking my head.

Vince and I never had a problem talking stuff out but, for some reason we couldn't talk through this one. Having a kid is a big deal and neither one of us is ready for something like this. The throwing up started a couple weeks ago and at first I just thought I had a stomach bug but after a while it just seemed like I knew. Like I knew what it really was but, I wasn't willing to admit it. Up until right now I had kept it a secret, not letting anyone on to what was going on. Why would I? What could we possibly give this kid? We two twenty year olds who live in a house full of grease monkeys. None of us were ready to grow up yet.

"Fuck…" Vince growled running his hand through his hair again as a nervous habit.

"You're not the only one affected by this Vince." I told him quietly. Why did it seem like he was acting like the victim?

"I know," he snapped. "It's just; we're not ready for this shit Delanie. How did this happen?" He put his head in his hands.

"Well, I didn't do it alone." I muttered; I was starting to get pissed off.

"I know Delanie, I know! Fuck, we can't even legally drink yet and we're having a kid! What the fuck are we going to do?!" He was getting desperate. I know he is scared but, I'm just as scared as he is and the way he was talking was seriously pissing me off. I tried to hold it in for as long as I could but I knew it was coming.

"You need to calm down Vince. I didn't expect you to react this badly."

"Oh and how did you expect me to react?!" He spat. "We didn't just win the lottery Delanie."

"Well I didn't hear you complaining when you were getting laid!" I yelled loudly; standing up and grabbing my keys I stormed towards the door.

"Oh fuck you!" I heard him yell before the door slammed.

I slipped out the back door unnoticed and hopped into my car. Starting the engine I weaved through all of the cars parked around the house until the road was clear then I floored it and sped off towards my mother's house. When I got there I could tell she was sleeping so I used the key she gave me and let myself in. The whole way here I had to hold my tears in because I forced myself not to cry over this. Walking towards the spare bedroom I walked in quietly and felt around for the lamp.

"Ow, shit!" I yelped in pain when I hit my toe on the end of the bed. Apparently my mother rearranged the furniture.

"Hello?" I heard my mother say; frightened.

"It's just me mom." I told her quickly before I scared the shit out of her.

"Jesus Delanie," She came into the room and turned on the light. "You scared me half to death. What are you doing here?" I looked up at her.

"Vince and I got into a fight." She sat down next to on the bed.

"Well honey that isn't anything new." She smiled over at me. "You guys always fight. You'll work it out just like you always do."

I shook my head in disagreement. "It's different this time mom." I said lowly.

"Why is that?"

"Because," I paused as tears sprang to my eyes. How was I supposed to tell her? "Because…"

"You can tell me anything sweetie, I'm always here for you…" She cooed pulling me into a tight embrace. The tears finally fell as sobs took over.

"I think," I choked back a sob. "I think I'm pregnant mom." Instantly she stopped rubbing my shoulder; I could feel her heart start racing.

"Oh Delanie…" I could hear the disappointment behind those two little words. She didn't know what else to say.

"I'm sorry mom, I messed up." I cried in her arms.

"Delanie, listen to me, you're a grown woman. You don't have to apologize to me. What you need to do is talk to Vince because whether you guys like it or not you're going to have another life you'll be responsible for." She said in a stern mother lecturing voice.

"I," I sniffled. "I haven't taken a pregnancy test yet." I explained.

"Honey, a woman knows her own body." And as soon as she said that I just knew. I knew this were all true; that I really was having Vince's baby. We were having a baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I begged her to let me stay the night. To sleep it off and talk to Vince in the morning but, she refused. She told me I had to get this worked out now. Then she kissed my cheek and shoved me out of the house. I pulled up to the house; the party still going and sat there for a few minutes regaining my composure before I slipped through my back door once again and made my way towards the bedroom. I walked in quietly since I wasn't sure where V was. I found him lying down sleeping. Or at least I hoped he was. Setting my keys down quietly; I stripped down to my panties and slipped a big t-shirt over my head before I climbed in next to him and lay with my back to him. The bed shifted as he cuddled up behind me. I could feel his breath on my neck but I refused to say anything.

"We're gonna get through this baby." Right there was his silent apology to me. I stayed silent. He ran his hand under my shirt, resting his palm on my still flat stomach. I closed my eyes and stopped myself from crying as I silently prayed that we would make it through this.


	4. Working It Out

Thanks to my 3 reviewers: **Special2**, **DieselFire**, & **Vinces-Girl**. Even if it's only you three who is reading this, I'm forever thankful. Enjoy.

* * *

**Part Three**

Like the past few weeks I woke up with morning sickness. My body shook as I emptied out what little stomach contents I had. Pulling away I wipe my mouth as my body broke out in cold sweats. This was really starting to suck. I brushed my teeth and walked back into the room. Vince had taken off this morning; he didn't tell me where but he told me he'd only be gone a little while before he kissed me goodbye. Lying down on the bed; I turned on the TV and waited for him to come back. Exhausted from the morning sickness I fell back asleep for a little while longer until I heard Vince. Walking into the room he set down a bag that he had in his hands.

"Hey…" Sleep filled my voice.

He sat down and leaned over to give me a deep kiss. Pulling away he smiled with adoration in his eyes before his moved the curls away from my face. Then he leant down and kissed me again. Kicking off his shoes; he sat against the headboard while I curled up to him.

"Has it sunk in yet?" He asked out of the blue. I thought about it for a minute before I answered.

"Yeah," I chuckled. "It definitely has."

"Here," He pulled away and leaned over the side of the bed. "I got us something." He grabbed the bag he brought in with him. Opening it, he pulled out a book and handed it to me.

"What to expect when you're expecting…" I read the title and laughed.

"I uh, saw this book in a few different movies." He shrugged. "Figured we'd need it."

"Oh yeah, we'll definitely need it." I smiled up at him.

"I still can't believe we're having a kid." He said exasperated. "I'm just… dumbfounded."

"You and me both babe." I told him

"You know we still have a lot to figure out." He explained.

"Yeah," I said getting serious. "I know, but for right now will you just feed me?" He chuckled and nodded. Walking upstairs he started to prepare breakfast for the rest of the house. It wasn't surprising that no one was awake since the party lasted until almost five in the morning. But since Vince and I didn't attend it that late, he and I weren't tired or hung over. Finally around ten, life started to emerge. Of course it was only Mia and Jesse.

"Oh food," Jesse said rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, it's almost done, go wake everybody?" Vince asked politely.

Mia and Jesse went in separate directions to wake up everyone. I looked over at Vince slightly worried.

"I don't want to tell them yet." I said seriously. He nodded and turned back to the food.

Once everyone came down and we found enough chairs we ate our breakfast. There was a lot of talk this morning because everyone had something new to tell Dom. I smiled at all the happy faces that surrounded me and was really glad that Dom was back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Delanie had a shift down at the parlor tonight so once she left I decided to wash my car. It needed it plus I was pretty bored. Also, it gave me a chance to think about things by myself. Like clockwork once I was alone my mind ran at a thousand miles an hour. I didn't know how to take this. Should I see it as a good thing or a bad thing? Because it's both when you think about it. On one side Delanie and I were having a baby. Babies are great things. But on the other side we're only twenty and we live in a house full of partying grease monkeys. How could we burden their lifestyle with our kid? When I went to the store this morning to get that book I thought about maybe she and I could get our own apartment. Maybe where her mother lives because they are good apartments for a good price and we'd even be very close to her mom. There was just so much stuff that needed to be done and thought out that it felt like there wasn't enough time to do it.

"Need some help?" I stopped scrubbing and looked at Dom. He was leaning against the old garage with a beer in his hand.

"Nah, I'm almost done." He nodded and tilted his beer back.

"So how's life bro?" He asked casually. I know he was just trying to catch up since we hadn't had the chance yet.

"Crazy…" I said rinsing the hood. "It's fucking nuts." I mumbled.

"How it that?"

I put the hose down and looked at my now clean car. Sighing, I rubbed the back of my neck and looked at Dominic. I know I must've looked shaken up. "She's having my kid man." I said in a frightened way.

"Well as long as it's Delanie you're talking about then you have nothing to worry about." Dom smirked.

"What?" I hissed. "Are you kidding me? There's everything to worry about Dom."

"Vince man, just calm down." He chuckled.

"Calm down!" I hollered. "How," I stopped talking and paced back and forth.

"You worry too much dog. We're all here this kid will have one hell of a family." He said reassuringly.

"She doesn't want to tell you guys just yet." I told him; silently telling him to shut his mouth. Dom grinned and nodded, putting his arm around my shoulder, he ushered me towards to the door.

"Don't worry so much," He sighed. "Daddy…" He laughed and ran into the house as my fists starting flying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I got off of work I made my way to my mom's house to say goodbye to Natalya before she had to leave to go back to her dorm. She had spent the day with my mom. Even though she wasn't that far away, we didn't see her as much as we used to because she was always busy with school. Thea was staying for about a week to visit before she had to get back to her job in Texas. Once Nat left, my mom looked at me and motioned for me to sit on the couch. I sighed, I knew what was coming.

"Did you work it out?" She ordered me to answer.

"Yeah," I nodded but, still could not meet her eyes.

"And?"

"And… we're having a baby. We worked out the fight we didn't figure this shit out." I told her simply. "But, I'll let you know when we do." Nodding grimly, she gave me a hug. "I guess I'll get going." I said gently.

I was glad to get out of there. I know in my heart that she loves me but, I also know that she is disappointed because no one expected this. I knew that I'd be having this baby and raising it with or without anyone's help. I was really relieved when Vince said we'd get through this because that meant he wasn't running away. I always knew Vince was a good man but, I still had my doubts about how he'd take it. Finally I pulled up in front of the house. Walking in I found it empty. I could hear them in the backyard.

"Hey," Thea said as I came down the stairs. "We started a little late for you." She smiled. I nodded and found Vince sitting on the picnic table.

"Hey babe." I said sitting down.

"Hey," He kissed my cheek. "Here…" He handed me a pack of cigarettes.

I looked at him in surprise. "Vince what are you doing?" I whispered.

"I read that it hurts the baby more if you stop smoking, the stress I mean." He said shrugging. I smiled up at him lovingly.

"I think I want to quit. I mean, if we're going to do this might as well do it right, right?" I said putting my hand on his cheek. "You'll help me quit V?" I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'll do anything," He laid his cheek against my ear. "You name it."

"It's finished." Dom announced, I hurried into the house and grabbed myself something to drink before we all sat down to eat.

* * *

The part about the smoking is true. I had a family get pregnant unexpectedly and she was advised by her doctor to keep smoking, because the stress behind quitting would do more harm than good. So don't think I'm just twisted. Lol. But Delanie DOES quit. 


	5. Spacious Enough

So my computer is working for now... here is the next chappie i believe the next chapter is where we find out the sex of the baby...

* * *

**Part Four **

"So as you can see it's spacious enough for you two and if you decided to expand the family, there's still room to grow." The blonde, upbeat apartment manager said giddily.

I rolled my eyes at Vince. "So?" I asked him. Neither of us wanted to move but we knew we had to because this baby would be here in five months and we knew we had to get ready for it and we decided that it was best if we moved out so we didn't bother the team with a screaming newborn.

"I guess we'll take it." Vince told the manager plainly.

"Great! Follow me to the office and we'll sign the paperwork." I frowned and grabbed his hand as we followed the manager.

We had found a two bedroom apartment in my mother's complex. I was happy to be so close to her since she knew what she was doing compared to me. The team still didn't know, nor did they know we were getting an apartment. Considering, I wasn't showing yet, we kept it secret. I was getting slightly wider but other than that, my stomach had barely changed so it was easily hidden under a shirt one size larger.

I had of course been going to my monthly doctors appointments and I had been taking the vitamins and eating healthy. I was doing everything right. I even quit smoking which was very hard for me and Vince because the stress behind it caused us to fight like cats and dogs and I wanted nothing more that to let the nicotine fills my lungs but, I didn't. As far as it went with the team is they just thought I was on a health kick. The drinking was hard to hide though because they caught on quick so every time we had a party I was sure to always have a beer in my hand and Vince would drink from it to make it look like I had been drinking. We were both very sure to hide anything baby related so no one would find it. It was starting to get pretty sick because Vince and I had learned our way around every obstacle. We knew how to hide it… well.

"If you'll just sign here," She stated handing us a packet of paperwork. "We'll be finished!"

Vince and I shared a sad look before we slowly reached for the paperwork. He quickly put his signature on it probably because he just wanted to get it over with but, I had to take a minute to think about it. I picked up the pen and hesitated. Vince gave me a knowing look. Sighing, I signed the paper.

"No turning back now." I mutter softly.

"Okay," The manager clapped her hands together. I really wanted to hit this bitch. "Here are your keys!" Vince grabbed them as we said our goodbyes.

Instead of going straight home, we walked a couple building over to my mother's house. Knocking on the door we waited until she answered.

"Hey guys," She smiled and ushered us into the house. "Did you get it?" She asked referring to the apartment. I held up the keys.

"Hey baby," Vince yelled from the spare room. "I'm gonna run this over to the apartment while we're here." I walked into the back room and found him gathering the few things we had purchased for the baby. Just the basics really; diapers, blankets, and a changing table. The rest of the stuff we were waiting to buy. I handed him the keys and followed him into the living room; once he walked out of the door I sat down on the couch next to my mother.

"How are you doing Delanie?" She asked sincerely.

"Not so good," I laid my head on her lap. "I'm taking him away from his life. The only one he knows because of this kid."

"It's his too…" My mother said simply. Before I had a chance to talk Vince came back in. Standing I gave my mother a hug.

"I'll see you soon." I whispered before we left hand in hand.

It was pretty quiet on the way back to the house. It seemed like when we signed that lease, we signed our will.

"You know we have to tell them right? About the baby…" Vince trailed on.

"Yeah," I put my hand on my belly. "I won't be able to hide it for much longer."

"I think we should just do it and get it over with. I mean, it's not like they're gonna freak or anything, they'll just be surprised. They'll be there for this kid too. I mean I told Dom and he didn't react badly." Vince explained.

"You told Dom?" I asked incredulously. "When?"

"Um," He started, he was a little nervous, thinking I would go all hormonal on him. "The day after you told me."

"What'd he say?" I asked in curiosity.

"He told me that as long as it was you who was having my kid then I had nothing to worry about." He chuckled. I smiled and shook my head.

When we made it back to the house we decided that we'd tell them over dinner. I was nervous; I didn't know why because these were our friends, our family, they aren't going to react badly. Right? Mia cooked us a nice dinner and once we prayed and started to eat, I cleared my throat.

"I think little Lanie has something to say." Letty said chuckling at how obvious it was.

I opened my mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come out. Everyone was watching now, curiosity was getting the best of them. Vince squeezed my hand under the table; giving me a reassuring smile, he nodded silently telling me to go ahead.

"Well, Vince and I have something to tell you guys and I want you to know that we weren't keeping it a secret or anything, so don't get mad at us for not saying something sooner." I caught eyes with Dominic who smiled at me. By now everyone had stopped eating, waiting for us to tell them. "Vince and I are having a baby." I said looking at my food; a weight had been lifted from my shoulders but, I was too afraid to look up and see their reactions. Finally I found an ounce of courage and I lifted my head. One by one I looked at them and the only one that didn't look surprised was Dominic.

"You're shitting me?" Jesse asked; his jaw still dropped. I shook my head no.

"Holy shit! I'm not the first!" Letty yelled laughing. "Oh thank god…"

"Are you serious? I mean you're not joking?" Mia asked from her end of the table.

"No, she's definitely serious." Vince said simply. His mood was a lot lighter than mine.

"Really?" Mia squealed. "Can I throw you a baby shower?"

"Um, okay." I gave her a fake smile.

"Well I think it's cool, I mean can you imagine a little Vince and Delanie?" Jesse said, finally picking his jaw up from the floor.

"Yeah, we're all in trouble." Leon growled. We all laughed and suddenly my mood lifted; they didn't react badly at all. They were being very supportive. Smiling over at Vince, I laced my fingers through his. Glad to have found such an amazing second family.

"Delanie and I are gonna move out." Vince said; all talking stopped and it seemed like the happy mood was just stomped on by the foot of Godzilla.

"You guys don't have to do that." Dominic said deeply.

"Yeah, but, we can't burden you guys with a kid." I spoke up.

"Hey, you guys could never be a burden to us." Dominic shook his head, disagreeing with our choice.

"We um, already signed the lease." Vince said softly.

"Ok, but, just know you're always welcome back. The kid too." Dom said beginning to eat his food.

"So is it a boy or girl?" Mia asked leaning towards me while everyone started up another conversation. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I think we'll find out at the next doctors appointment."

"This is so crazy, I mean I never thought this would happen; this soon anyways." Mia grinned devilishly at me.

"So when is this kid due anyways?" Leon asked, speaking after minutes of silence.

"Around Valentine's day." Vince said as he swallowed a big mouth full of food.

"Oh that's so sweet, a love baby." Mia cooed, putting her hands over her heart.

"Damn it man, how could we all be so blind?" Letty asked laughing. "All the signs were there!"


	6. Boy or Girl?

**Part Five**

"Vince could you hurry up please, I've got to get back to work!" She yelled from the bedroom. Vince had met her here, they were taking a long lunch but, Vince was taking forever and she was clearly aggravated because she needed to get back to work.

"Hey I'm missing work too here you know, can I have five fucking minutes to clean up?" He shouted back; annoyance filled his voice.

"If you don't want to go, then don't!" She screamed angrily; they both knew how to really push the others buttons.

This seemed to be happening a lot lately, Vince and Delanie fighting. They moved into their new apartment just almost a month ago but, it seemed to only get used to sleep in. It was just the two of them for now and they were hardly home, only to sleep so they hadn't bothered to buy anything for it just yet. Since the place was empty, the fights were louder, they would echo through the place. Stress was starting to get to the both of them and knowing that in only a few months they would have a baby that would not only change their lives but, they wouldn't have much of a life after. So lately they would get out more or mainly just Vince. They fought a lot because Vince was always out with the guys drinking or partying. She at first was suspecting that he was cheating on her but, he quickly clarified that he knew this baby was a big deal and he wanted to do stuff until it got here. Then that would cause another fight because Delanie's emotions would get the best of her and time after time Vince had to sooth her and remind her that he wasn't ashamed of her at all and that he figured it'd be better that she didn't come out to the bars with him and the guys. This would just make her more irritated just in general because she couldn't do stuff like that because how appropriate was it for a pregnant woman to go to a bar?

"Oh fuck you! We're already both here! I'm coming!" He yelled, a minute later, the door swung open and he stalked angrily out of the bathroom. "Let's go…" He growled walking out of the bedroom and towards the door.

She clenched her fists, her teeth gritting before she stood up and slowly marched out after him. The palm of her hand unconsciously held onto her small swollen belly. It seemed that right after they told everyone she just seemed to start popping out of her shirt. She wasn't very big though after all she was only about five months and she was a very petite girl but, if you were just an innocent bystander you could tell she was having a baby.

Delanie locked the front door before she strolled over to Vince's car. Opening the door, she put a sneer on her face before she sat with a huff; he started the engine as they left for their destination; ignoring each other the whole way there. It only took about fifteen minutes to get where they were going but the complete silence that had found its way into the car was deafening. The music was off and neither spoke the whole way; you could probably cut the tension between them with a knife. Delanie waited until he shut the car off before she opened the door and squeezed her way out. Vince followed her into the doctor's office where she signed in at the desk and the moved over to the waiting room. She wondered if everyone would tell that they were pissed off at each other. If these strangers knew they were fighting just minutes before coming here; silently thinking they were going to be horrible parents. The brunette crossed her arms and glanced over at Vince for a second before she squinted her eyes with anger and looked away.

Finally after what felt like forever; a tall blonde nurse walked out of the door with a clip board in her hand. Delanie knew her from her last few appointments. She called out Delanie's name and she stood.

"Are you coming? Or don't you _want_ to see your kid?" She spat.

He stood; a mix of irritation and anger filled his light eyes. Clenching his fist, he followed her into the exam room and watched silently from the corner as she changed into the paper gown. All of this arguing and silent treatments were really starting to get on his nerves. But they were both very stubborn people so neither one ever backed down when something was said. That's how almost all of their fights started… with a smart remark.

There was a knock at the door before the doctor poked his head in. "Hey Delanie, how are we today?" She sighed in relief that the silent treatment was doused with the doctor's voice.

"Good…" She smiled over at him. Her eyes bounced to the right where Vince sat glaring at the ceiling with his arms crossed. Was he going to sulk for this whole appointment? Couldn't he at least pretend to be friendly? "We'll just get this started huh? Ready to see your baby?" Nodding anxiously; she laid back on the table. She always loved seeing her baby on the screen and she knew that she'd see more this time because the baby was growing. Looking over at Vince, they shared a short heated stare down until she looked away and watched as the doctor squirted the cold gel on her exposed baby bump.

"Ok let's see what we have here…" He began, trailing on. Looking at the monitor, she saw the outline of the baby. To her right she heard Vince move in his chair and when she glanced over he was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees as he held on his chin with his knuckles. His eyes squinted slightly as he looked at the screen intently; concentrating hard. She watched as his face softened at the sound of the baby's heartbeat. She knew first hand that hearing that heartbeat made it real; that there was a life inside of her. "There are the feet and an arm, and there's the head." He said pointing each of them out. She smiled lovingly as she watched the baby move around on the screen, what made it better was the fact that she could feel it from inside her. "You're baby is growing nicely, do you want to know the sex of the baby?" He asked looking between the expecting parents.

It was an obvious yes that she wanted to know what they were having. Plus, it would get Mia off her back since that younger girl stated that they couldn't throw a baby shower without knowing the sex of the baby. Cocking her head, she looked at her boyfriend. "Do you want too V?" She asked softly. He was silent for a short period and during that time; she assumed that she was still ignoring her. Anger began to boil within her at the thought of Vince being so childish that he wouldn't even answer a simple question about the baby. Finally after he tore his vision away from the screen, he met her eyes. Instantly, they softened and glowed with awe at the sight before him. Never had he seen so much of his baby, you could make every body part out almost perfectly, he/she was growing up and getting bigger. Once it was contemplated he nodded.

"Okay, let's see here." The doctor moved the ultrasound device around her stomach. "You guys are having… are you sure you want to know?" He grinned at Delanie.

"Yes!" She laughed; anxious to find out now.

"Okay, okay, just asking. You're having a little girl." Her face straightened; they were having a little baby girl; slowly, her lips curled until if was a huge proud grin. She watched Vince, who just seemed so amazed at this whole experience, to be able to see his baby girl so well.

"Wow…" He whispered to himself but, she heard him.

Once the appointment was finished she put her clothes back on and stared at Vince with a blank face. They were still fighting after all. He sighed but stood, his demeanor was lighter after this appointment but, the fight was not forgotten. They walked out of the office and towards their car. They had yet to speak but, the mood was much lighter than before. Vince drove Delanie back to the apartment. Leaning over he gave her a peck on the lips before she exited and walked towards her car; without a word.

She arrived back to work a while later. Walking in, she heard the familiar sound of the tattoo guns buzzing and people talking. Her mind was still jumping around from the thoughts of earlier. Earlier she started paying the bills for the shop so she moved around behind the counter and started to finish what she had started. Jake, the owner of the shop had said a hello as he walked past her to finish a customer. She gave him her best smile and began to nod her head to the music that she had taken a liking too after the while she'd been working here. The door beeped letting her know a customer was coming in. Lifting her head, she smiled big.

"Hi, I'm Delanie, what can we do for you today?" She said in her trained voice. The girl shrugged and began to go through the books of tattoos. "What are you looking for?" Delanie asked leaning on the counter.

"I wanted to surprise my boyfriend and maybe get his named tattooed on my shoulder blade." This girl couldn't have been any older than nineteen.

"Okay, rule number one, don't ever get someone's name tattooed on your body." The girl frowned at Delanie. "You may love him with all your heart but, the fact still remains, you're young and you don't know what will happen say, one, five, ten years from now."

"Well what would you suggest?" The girl asked. Delanie smiled and motioned for her to come around the counter. Reluctantly she walked towards Delanie.

"Look…" Delanie turned her back to the girl and lifted her shirt to show her the tattoo. "Do you see the D and V on the sparrows' hearts?" The girl nodded "That's was for me and my high school boyfriend. We had this whole group of friends who went and got tattoos for graduation and at the time we were broken up. But, the irony is he got 'dimples' written over his heart. If was like fate or something because a couple weeks later we got back together." 

"You're not together anymore?" She asked raising her eyebrows, very intrigued by the story.

"Oh no, we are," She turned around to look at the customer "We're having a kid…" She smiled and pointed to her belly. "We were very much in love and we just couldn't stay away from each other. Now I'm not saying that you and your boyfriend won't be together forever but, getting his name tattooed on you is like letting him brand you for life. Get something that means something to both of you or something like I did, that way if it doesn't work out, no one will know but you." Delanie finished her lecture with a heartwarming smile. The girl paused for a minute.

"Wow, I think you just saved my life…" She chuckled. "Can you help me come up with something?"

The girl left that day with a moon tattoo on her shoulder blade with stars around it. She explained to Delanie that their first date was spent under the stars. She waved at the girl as she left the shop, happy. Feeling pleased with herself, Delanie went into the back room and took her break.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night I stood in front of the closet trying to find an outfit for the races. It was turning into a shitty night because even though I wasn't very big; it seemed like I couldn't find anything to wear. I was starting to feel uncomfortable in my own skin. One day I'd be fine with myself and the next I'd feel like an elephant. This was starting to be too much.

"Baby; you look sexy in anything…" Vince said; he was lying on the bed watching me.

"Vince, I'm as big as a truck!" I whined; glaring at him.

He shook his head. "What? Are you serious? Come on, you're carrying our little girl," Before he continued he stood up and hugged me from behind; rubbing my stomach. "You're belly can balloon up as big as it wants because, you're having our baby, and you'll still look sexy in anything." He growled in my ear; trying to make me feel better.

"Then what do you suppose I wear?" I asked him; tired out.

"I think you should wear something low," He latched onto my hips; kissing the back of my shoulder; running his lips over my skin. "Here, because you have amazing hips, and something high here," He put his palms on my stomach. I could hear his breathing get heavy. "Because I think everyone should see our little girl. And nothing here," He ran his hands over my shoulder blades. My breath caught in my throat; the fire inside me started to burn with desire. "Because of the amazing ink that I don't see often enough." He finished his speech with a gentle bite on my shoulder; I gasped.

"Are you sure you want to share me with everyone at the races?" I asked; smirking; losing my breath as he nuzzled my neck.

"Let 'em dream, you're mine." He ran his hands over my breasts; possessiveness radiated off of him.

"I don't think I have something that will show off my tummy and back at the same time…" I sighed; I loved to wear something that Vince suggested or picked out because I knew that it was for him and after the fight we had earlier I wanted to do something nice for him.

"You'll think of something," He whispered before he turned me around and caught me in a kiss. Twisting his hands into my hair he deepened the kiss and pushed me into the wall gently; pushing his hips forward. I moaned and grasped his shoulders tightly, making sure I didn't lose all control of myself. Leaning down, he cupped my ass and lifted me effortlessly into the air, taking me towards the bed…

"Do you remember graduation?" I asked; we were tangled up in the sheets cuddling a while later with the fan on high cooling down our sweat coated bodies.

"How could I forget graduation?" He asked devilishly.

I laughed. "Ok, do you remember my outfit?" I asked looking up towards him.

"That was my favorite on you…" He kissed the top of my head.

"I think I have that vest somewhere…" I trailed off.

"Ok…" He said dryly. Of course V was a guy; he knew nothing about anything fashion related. I held up my finger and stood with the sheet wrapped around me. I began to dig through the closet. I found nothing so I moved to my dresser and began rummaging through the bottom drawer. Finally I found what I was looking for. I stood up and dropped the sheet; putting the vest on I buttoned the front and turned around to show Vince. He studied it for a second. It stopped right under my chest and it also showed off the tattoo on my back; I was proud that I had found something and I loved that it was for Vince. Inside I was giddy because no one really knew we were having a kid and after tonight, everyone would know.

"You're gonna put pants on right?" he asked with a straight face. I cracked up laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little over two hours later we pulled up to the fort; ready for the races. I had kept the vest and paired it with really low jeans. And I curled my hair and pinned it up out of my face. Just like Vince likes it. He even wore the black button up shirt that I loved on him so much. It was little gestures like these that kept us close and hot for each other. When I walked through the door, everyone whistled and hollered at me. I blushed lightly and laughed at them.

"Damn chick, look at you, hot! I think I'm batting for the wrong team!" Letty said laughing; Dom pushed her playfully.

"No hitting on my girlfriend Letty." Vince accused humorously.

"Are we ready?" Dom asked standing up. We all agreed and walked out the door as we drove in our signature formation towards the warehouses.

Vince killed the engine and exited the car. I watched through the wind shield as the whores watch devilishly, waiting to get a chance to talk to him. He made it to my door and opened it; holding his hand out for me. I reached up and exited the car slowly, making sure I put my palm on my stomach for good measure. To let them know they didn't have a shot with my man. He kissed me before he shut the door and put his hand on my lower back as he guided me towards the team. I watched the faces of the sluts and smirked, I can tell they were quite shocked. We walked over to Dom's car where Vince sat against the hood and I sat in between his legs.

"I know that ain't Dee Dee!" We both looked over at Hector, I smiled. "Damn girl, look at you…" He said rubbing my stomach. "Y'all are having a kid?" He asked. "Damn." He bumped fists with Vince.

Hector jerked his head up letting us know he'd see us later. Vince and I watched as Letty ran off a couple of sluts that were on Dom's dick. We laughed in sync. They made their bets and finished the deal before we all returned to our cars and made our way to the racing strip. Vince parked backwards on one of the roads. I knew it was in case the cops showed that he could get out easily. We exited the car and sat on the trunk and waited until the race started. I heard Leon's voice come over the radio and give the okay for it to begin. I held my breath and watched from a distance as Hector put his hands down. I always loved watching these races; they were so intense. They made my heart pound. Dom was in the lead but, the guy in a black car was creeping up closer. I bit my lip and watched as they came speeding past us; the ground shook everything. Instantly Dom shot forward having used his nitrous, as he flew over the finish line. Finally, I let out the breath I was holding and grinned over at Vince.

"Vince!" Dom boomed through the radio.

"Yeah," Vince said holding it to his mouth.

"You and Dee get outta here; we'll meet you back at the fort." I smiled at how soft Dom was; he really was a sweet heart.

"Alright, later…" Vince put his phone back on his belt and stood up. I followed suit and we got into the car and headed towards the fort. Just as we were turning onto one of the other major highways a ton of cops went speeding past us.

"Yo Leon, the cops are heading your way!" A split second later we heard Leon voice on the radio yelling for everyone to go. I couldn't help but laugh at the excitement. Vince sped up because he knew that they would figure it out by his car. Speeding down the road; he quickly turned into an alley. I gripped my seat and looked at him; he caught my gaze and grinned. Once we were out of the alley we were safe; since we were in the suburbs now. So he slowed down and finished the short distance to the fort.

We were the first to arrive so Vince unlocked the door and turned on the lights; grabbing a beer he cranked the music just as Letty and Mia arrived. After that people starting filing in one by one until there was a house full; the alcohol was flowing, the music was blaring, we were having a good time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey…"

Vince was in the kitchen getting another beer; he was already feeling pretty buzzed. Delanie was dancing in the living room with Letty. He turned around and frowned over at the girl that was leaning against the doorway.

"Hey…"

"It's been a while huh?" She said smiling a bit. He nodded and took a swig of his now open beer. Looking behind her, he saw Delanie dancing happily, without a clue. "You look good…" Vince rubbed the back of his neck; he was uncomfortable. She pushed herself off the doorway and walked into the kitchen further. Vince again, looked over at Delanie. She leaned against the kitchen table; closer to him. "So what have you been up too?" She asked lightly.

"Um not much, what are you doing here?" He asked quickly, his eyebrows rising accusingly.

"I came with a friend." She nodded. Vince wanted nothing more than to run out of here.

"Well if it ain't Taylor Washington…" They both looked over to the door and found Delanie; glaring slightly. "To what do we owe the skanky pleasure?" She asked walking into the kitchen, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a Snapple. She turned around and watched the blonde carefully.

"Hello Delanie… I'm not surprised to see you're knocked up," She said grinning nastily. "Who's the father? Or do you know?"

"I'm the father…" Vince said sternly; losing patience with this girl. Delanie smiled defiantly; glad to have won this one.

She was a little surprised at first, to see Vince stand up and announce he was the father but she quickly regained her composure. "Ok, if you think so," Taylor said standing up straight. "Bye." She said wiggling her fingers, swinging her hair; she turned around swayed out of the kitchen.

Delanie quickly put her drink down and stalked after her; glaring. Vince quickly grabbed her elbows and pulled her back.

"Whoa, calm down…" He said pulling her close.

"I hate that bitch…" Delanie growled; attempting to pull out of his grip. Wanting nothing more than to rip out that slut's hair!

"Look, she's leaving." Vince said pointing through the doorway. She looked up and found Taylor walking out the front door. Delanie yanked her arms out of his grip and glared at him before she returned to the living room.


	7. Family Issues

Reviews are greatly appreciated... :)

* * *

**Part Six **

Fall rolled around and it was getting closer to Thanksgiving and my baby shower. Now that everyone knew we were having a girl Mia had started the planning the day after the doctor's appointment. So the countdown had started long ago and now it was the day before Thanksgiving. It was Mia's idea to have the shower the same weekend as thanksgiving so the family wouldn't have to travel more than needed and since we were all getting together for dinner, it was arranged so they would be here for the shower. My grandmother Annabelle was coming in from Florida later tonight and my aunt Katie and cousin Thea were already here.

Everything was all planned out except where we were actually having it. That would definitely pose a problem. I already told Mia that it wouldn't be a big deal because I wanted all the guys there too. So I forced her to forget about playing any type of baby shower games and I had her stock up on meat and beer. Of course Mia would always get pissed at me for not being 'Normal' but I had Letty on my side so she was out numbered. Mia and I were at my mother's making last minute plans along with Natalya, Thea and my aunt Katie. We were sitting around the cluttered kitchen table, finishing up.

"Ok, is anyone else coming?" My mother had started a list of all the family that was coming. Since there were two events, more people were showing up. After weeks of all this planning I was really starting to get into it because it was a reason for me to invite everyone I knew; even friends and family that I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Well, did you talk to grandma?" I asked my mother.

"Yes, Nat and Thea are going later tonight to pick her up from the airport." She nodded. My granny Annabelle loved to travel anywhere and it helped that she had more money than needed.

"Well what about my dad's side?" I asked casually; my mind drifted to my father and how I wish he was here to witness all of this grandbaby mayhem.

"Um, you're Uncle Jake and Aunt Gina said they can't afford to travel down twice so they'll be here for Christmas." Aunt Katie said nodding.

"You know we should just have it at our house. I mean between your family and mine, there is only like twenty I can fit you all at our house." Mia said in an all business tone.

"I'm thinking that is the best idea…" Natalya said throwing her opinion in.

"Plus, it'll be good for our families to mingle a little bit." I said interlacing my fingers together before I rested my hands on my ever growing stomach.

"Is Vince's family going to be there?" Lucy, my mother asked. (A/N: I finally gave her mother a name!) I frowned and looked over at Mia; she gave me a knowing look.

"Um, I don't think so; Vince doesn't really have much family." I said lowly.

"He doesn't like to talk about it." Mia said trying to keep the mood light. My mother nodded.

"Okay, so Nat and Thea do you guys have all of the decorations?" My aunt Katie asked, changing the subject. They both said yes in unison.

"You know what?" Mia said loudly, getting everyone's attention. "We should just have Thanksgiving dinner at our house too. I mean, why have Delanie and Vince travel to two different places? We could just elaborate." Mia said smiling.

"We don't want to impose…" My mother said shaking her head; feeling uncomfortable about giving up control.

"The team already knows Nat and Thea, what are three more people? It really isn't a problem!" Mia said happily.

"What would I do with the ham I bought?" My mother said uneasily. She wasn't sure if it was the best idea. She looked at me for answers; I just nodded my head and smiled reassuringly.

"Just make your food here or come by later or whatever and we'll just cook it all!"

"Yeah, ma, have you seen the guys? They'll eat it trust me." I laughed.

"What do you think Katie?" She asked my aunt.

"I think it sounds good Luce." She nodded.

"Well," She hesitated. "Alright…" She smiled. Mia hooted; glad to have won this one.

So once we had everything figured out, we left my mother's house and headed back to the fort. Natalya and Thea left just before us to leave and pick up our grandmother from LAX. Mia and I walked into the house; everyone was lounging around the living room watching the game on TV.

"How was planning?" Letty asked.

"It was horrible!" I chirped. Mia punched my arm lightly.

"It was not, it's all finished, and we've collaborated. Delanie's family will be here tomorrow for Thanksgiving and then we're having the shower in the back yard." Mia said looking at the guys, just waiting for them to protest so she could put them in their place.

"Just how much family are we talking?" Vince asked with is eyebrow raised.

"My mother, Katie, Thea, Nat and my grandma Annabelle." I said sitting next to him.

"What do you not have men in your family?" Leon asked.

"I do…" I smiled.

"Will I have to shave?" Vince asked raising his eyebrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He sat outside the garage; on the other side of town trying to find the courage to go in. He knew it was stupid for him to have come here but, after battling with himself he decided to give it a try. Getting out of the car he walked in through one of the open garage doors. Looking around he found who he was looking for; he was bending over the hood of an old pick up truck. Choosing not to say anything just yet; he walked closer and watched the man work until finally the man looked up; with a long cold stare before he returned to working on the truck.

"Haven't seen or heard from you in over two years…" Vince started. "Wanted to make sure you were still alive." He said; keeping his guard up as the tension began to build. The older man looked over at him tiredly but his face still held no emotion.

"Yeah, I'm still around…" The other man said finally. Vince snorted in disgust. The built man looked up at him; his eye twitched just slightly from agitation. "Why'd you really come here Vince?"

"I'm having a kid…" Vince said; shrugging just a little bit, not breaking the eye contact. Putting his tools down the man stood and began to wipe his dirty hands on an old rag. He came closer to Vince, stopping just a couple feet in front of him. The two, tall men began to have a stare down.

"So, what? You knock up a girl and you want me to bail you out?" He asked, in all seriousness. Vince's hands formed fists at his sides, his anger began to flare. He had to control himself or he was going to pound this man into the ground.

"No," Vince growled. "I came here to say that my girlfriend of three years,**_THREE FUCKING YEARS_**, and I are having a little girl. But yet, you wouldn't know about her would you? Since you weren't ever around my senior year! Oh yeah, I graduated high school too, did you know that?! I don't want nor, need your fucking help." Hated filled his eyes. "I'm doing fine without you! Always did…" He looked away, unable to look at this man anymore. "You know what? Forget it; I was stupid to think that you would ever change. I came here to let you know the baby shower is tomorrow but, you ain't changed one bit. I'm going, too have Thanksgiving dinner, with my _**REAL**_ family!" He spat before walking out of the garage without another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I waited on the bed for Vince to get out of the shower. He had come home late this morning angry, but he refused to talk about it. I hadn't seen him like this before, it was really weird and it worried me. The rage that filled him scared me. The shower turned off and Vince walked out a minute later, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips. I watched as he wordlessly walked over to his dresser and pulled out some boxers. He put them on before he dropped the towel in the hamper.

"Vince…" I said quietly, trying to get his attention. "Can you please tell me what's bothering you?" He met my eyes on his way to the closet; not really glaring at me but, you could tell he was still angry. He dug through his clothes.

"Like I said before," He pulled out a pair of jeans. "There is nothing bothering me."

"We have to be able to talk about these kinds of things Vince…" I started; sighing, I rubbed my forehead, feeling defeated. "I don't want to go over to Dom's fighting; did I do something?"

Slipping a wife beater over his head, he looked at me like I was crazy, his face softened a bit. Sighing heavily, he sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hands through his wet hair. "No, of course not…" He stated quietly.

"Then talk to me Vince…" I said more sternly. He turned his head and looked at me.

"I went and saw my father today." He admitted softly. I was surprised, I didn't know Vince's father was around, or even alive! V wasn't one to openly talk about his family let alone his mom or dad.

"I had no idea," I said regretfully.

"No, its fine, just made me angry is all." He tried his best to give me a smile. I leaned up and tugged him back down with me; he laid his head on my collar bone. I hugged him as close as I could. I felt him sigh heavily. Tilting his head sideways, he kissed my neck and began to run his palm over my stomach lovingly. I wrapped my arm around his head and cradled it; leaving kisses along his forehead. "It's just…" He began, I listened intently. "I was stupid to think that he would or could ever change!" He says; angry at himself.

"Vince, you got a lot of people to be angry at but, yourself isn't one of them." I told him gently. "He's the one missing out baby not you." I pecked him on the lips.

"It's just," It was starting to get to him; he couldn't spit out what he wanted to say. "I know all your family will be there and I thought that maybe if he'd sobered up by now that maybe he could come but,"

"Vince are you saying you went to your dad's because of me?" I snapped sadly.

"I mean," He sighed heavily. "I've got family, not much but there are a few, and I feel like such a prick when they don't even show up to family gathering or something." He confesses.

"Vince, I don't care if you've got family or not, there are reasons why you don't talk or see them. I trust your judgment. We've got our own family; and we're adding another soon. I love you just the way you are Vince and as long as you love me back, that's all we'll need."

"Ok," He snuggles closer to me. "Just don't take fault for today, I was a dumb ass." He says seriously before kissing me deeply. I smiled against his lips and put my hands through his damp hair. He pulled away and smiled down at me. I could still see the sorrow behind his blue eyes but, I knew that he was still happy. The sadness was stuff that had happened so long, sadness that has always been there and will most likely always be there because Vince has such a lousy family. Right then and there I silently promised him that we'd fix it all, if it was the last thing I did. I just wish I was brave enough to tell him out loud.

"Are you ready to meet granny Annabelle?" I whispered too him.

He sat up. "Yeah…" He smiled and stood. I followed suit; quickly, he grabbed a black button up to go over his wife beater than he grabbed my hand before we made it out of the room he stopped me. Again, he looked like he wanted to say something but he couldn't find the courage to do it. "I," He looked away for a second. "I don't like talking about my family nor do I feel comfortable doing it but, when I'm around you it's different. I'm sorry if I avoid it or jump around it but, I just don't know how to say it. I'm just so happy with you and I don't want to ruin that by letting you know just how fuck up it all is…"

"Vince I'd never leave you because you have a shitty family." I tell him softly.

"It's just," He struggled to find the words. "I want to let you in completely about my family but I just need time. I've never had someone to be open with. It's like new territory I just need some time, ok?" He looked down at me. I nodded and hugged him loosely before we left the apartment.


	8. Granny Annabelle

**Part Seven**

Vince and I arrived before the rest of my family did to help the team with the rest of the preparation. Since there were so many coming, we decided to eat out in the back yard, so the guys set up a bunch of table then threw table cloths on them to make them look nice. That was Mia's idea of course because if it were up to the guys they were have left them bare. Mia was busy, slaving away in the kitchen. I was helping her make the salad while we watched the guys find enough chairs. We learned last minute that Dom and Mia's aunt and uncle would be coming so we were sure to make some extra room. This really was no problem because we had enough food and room to hold an army.

"You could help you know," Mia huffed playfully at Letty who was just sitting on the counter. "Instead of just watching us do all the work!" We laughed quietly.

"No, Mia I think I'm okay here, I'm pretty tired." Letty grinned sarcastically. I threw a piece of lettuce at her. She dodged it and jumped down from the counter. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it…" Letty said walking into the living room.

"Where is my baby girl?!" I heard my grandma yell. I winced playfully; Mia laughed. "Hi…" She hollered coming into the kitchen. Following her was everyone else. I cleaned off my hands and walked towards her with open arms. My granny was just a small little lady. Her hair a light strawberry blond from being dyed often and clothes that clearly said: "I live in Florida!" But she was the coolest lady in the world, always wanting to be filled in on what us young people were doing now-a-days. I guess it made her feel young.

"Hi, granny." I said sweetly; hugging her. Pulling away she looked me up and down, smiling wide.

"You look so gorgeous!" She stated, rubbing my belly. "Here, I have something for you." She let go of me and began to dig through her purse. She could never resist buying us gifts even if it wasn't a gift giving holiday. Pulling out a small box, she handed it to me. I smiled in awe and opened it. Inside there was a diamond tennis bracelet; my jaw dropped.

"Oh my god… this is amazing! You didn't have too…" I trailed on until I saw Natalya and Thea both hold up there wrists that also had their own tennis bracelets. "Here put it on me…" I handed her the bracelet and held out my wrist. Once it was clipped on I looked at it. "Thank you gram." I kissed her cheek.

"Nonsense, you guys are my grandbabies." She clapped her hands.

"Come on let's go outside, are you okay in here mom?" I asked her, she nodded and shooed us out the door. We shuffled out the door one by one; the guys walked up.

"Delanie, you've got one hot family…" Leon said grinning sexily at my aunt Katie and Grandma. Leon was a flirt; the end. That's just the way he was and it worked for him. I contained my laughter and looked over at Vince. My grandmother blushed at Leon.

"Oh hush you, come here!" She grabbed Leon and kissed both sides of his cheek. "I'm Annabelle…"

"Leon…" He grinned. She grabbed for Dominic next. One by one she kissed all of their cheeks and they told her their names. She stopped in front of V. He smiled down at her politely feeling slightly uncomfortable under her nice gaze. Vince never did feel comfortable meeting the family except maybe Natalya.

"You must be Vince…" She said hugging him close and kissing both sides of his cheek. "It's very great to meet you!" He laughed.

"Like wise…" He said.

"I like your grandma Lanie!" Jesse laughed. I nodded and put my arm around Aunt Katie.

"And this is my Aunt Katie." She waved at them all. "And my mother!" Thea threw in.

"Hey Aunt Katie," Vince said hugging her.

"How are you Vince? It's good to see you again." She smiled nicely.

"Ok everyone come, sit down…" Dom said being a good hostess. My family took a seat and Dom made sure they all had drinks. Vince pulled me a side and kissed me.

"Your granny is the shit!" He laughed.

"Yeah, she's something else." I said holding up my wrist; his eyes bugged out.

"Damnn…" He whistled.

"Okay!" My mom yelled from the back porch. "Girls, you guys come help us." I walked towards the back door as Natalya, Thea and Letty followed me. Once we were inside they all handed us something to carry back outside until everything was outside and ready to go. Dom and Mia's aunt and uncle had come down from the spare bedroom right after my family got here so now that everyone was introduced, we prayed and ate our feast.

"So just what exactly, are those symbols on all of your arms?" My grandma asked, clearly interested.

"It's Chinese for family. We got them right before we all graduated." Jesse said proudly, showing his off.

"And their permanent, they won't come off?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, grandma." I laughed.

"Do all of you have one?" She asked.

"Well, Natalya and I don't because we weren't old enough at the time." Mia explained, smiling over at her. My gram nodded.

"That's a very sweet gesture. Do you guys have anymore?" My grandma kept rolling out the questions. She was keeping us entertained though.

"Yeah, some of us do…" Vince said winking at me.

"Oh, you guys can show me after dinner!" My grandma laughed. We indeed had to show her all of our other tattoos after dinner. I think she fell in love with Vince when he showed her the one over his heart and then explained that it was for Delanie and at the time they weren't even together. Then my granny told him that he was an amazing man for knowing that they'd end up together in the end. This of course made Vince blush because he was under my family's spotlight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Vince…" He looked up at the older woman.

"Hi Annabelle." He smiled politely. She handed him a full beer then sat down next to him with her own full beer in her hand. She was a big hit all through dinner. Anna was very young at heart and she loved to chat and gossip up a storm.

"Thanks." Vince smiled, holding up the full beer she had brought him; then grinning to watch an older woman drink a corona.

"So you must be excited about seeing your baby girl soon huh?" She smiled. He nodded.

"Yeah,"

"Good, good, you just make sure you're there and you take care of them for me alright? I don't want to have to hire a hit man to come after you." She joked but, she was very serious.

"I fully intend to take care of both of them." He stated confidently; inside he was very nervous because he just made a promise and he hoped he was a good boyfriend and father.

"Good," She smiled over at him. "But, if you ever need anything, you let me know. Delanie is my baby; I can help with anything…" She said taking a swig of her beer. Vince nodded. "You're a good man Vince." She patted his shoulder.

Darkness took over the sky so we said our goodbyes to all of our family members. Dom and Mia's had to get back to their home while mine went to my mother's for the night. We'd see them tomorrow at the baby shower. Vince and I stayed behind to help clean up the mess. Once the house was in good shape for tomorrow we left and went home to sleep. We were exhausted.


	9. V Is For Vincent

**Part Eight**

I slowly rolled into consciousness by the sound of Vince whispering close to me. I forced myself to wake up. Before I got pregnant I was the one who would be waking Vince up but, I've been so tired lately so sleeping has been my main hobby. Groaning, I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was smiling over at me from his side of the bed. Closing them again, I cuddled into his side and groaned loudly; shaking my head. I didn't want to wake up yet.

"Five more minutes…" I mumbled. He chuckled.

"You need to wake up babe." He kissed my head.

"No," I snapped. This caused him to chuckle louder.

"Alright, I'll go take a shower and get dressed and then I'll come wake you up." He moved out from under me and walked into the bathroom. He only did this for me because I was pregnant. If I wasn't he'd throw me out of bed and tell to me hurry. I tried going back to sleep but even though I wanted to, I couldn't so when he came out a short while later I was awake, still lying in bed. Jumping into bed next to me; he grabbed me and kissed me. I laughed and pushed him away. I could smell his soap; his hair left wet droplets along my tank top.

"Good morning babe." He grinned.

"Oh god, you're turning into a happy morning person…" I stated, standing up to go to the bathroom.

"You know you love it!" He shouted as I shut the door. I looked down at my stomach; it seemed to be bigger than it was yesterday. I shrugged; I guess she liked all the food from thanksgiving. Once I was done washing my hands I walked into the kitchen to find something to eat; I was starving! Vince was standing in the living room with his hand on his hips, deep in thought.

"We really need to decorate." He says simply. My brow furrowed from the randomness of his statement. We had already lived here for quite a while and neither of us even considered decorating yet.

"Go right ahead Susie Homemaker," I teased.

"I'm just tired of seeing all of this… white!" His face turned in disgust. "We should paint this… grey or something."

"Grey sounds cool," I told him; getting out the eggs. I had to agree with him though, seeing all the white was starting to get really boring.

"I mean we don't need anything fancy since we'll have a kid throwing up on everything…" He laughed. "But we SHOULD get furniture."

"I agree babe." I said, not really paying attention as I fixed us a quick breakfast.

"We should go shopping later; it's the day after Thanksgiving, everything's on sale." He suggested coming into the kitchen to eat the food on put on his plate. How would he know that?

"Okay, as long as the baby shower ends soon enough." I told him. "Do we have the money for it?" I asked skeptically. I know we were saving as much as we could for the baby so I didn't want to ruin that by spending it all on furniture.

"Yeah, I've got a bunch saved up and stuff. What about you?" I nodded and sipped my orange juice. I smiled over at Vince, he didn't see me though. Talking about this made it seem like we were a newlywed couple or something. We had our first place together and we were decorating it together. We were making it our own; Vince and Delanie, and soon to be baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We arrived at the fort around noon. I had kept in the baby spirit and wore a pink top. The back yard was already crowded with guests, gifts, and decorations. The decorations were amazing, and it turned out better than I expected. Mia really went all out, I was very grateful. We didn't really have anything special planned out. We were just going to barbeque and open gifts. My mom had already told me my grandma went nuts and bought half of the store for the baby. I smiled at the thought. We ate the barbeque that Dominic prepared and then continued to mingle as music filled the air.

Vince and I were standing in front of the garage when an older man walked up. I looked up at V and watched his facial expression change greatly. The man stood at about the same height as Vince wearing slacks and a simple white button up shirt. You could obviously tell that he didn't always clean up but, he was well shaven and presentable.

"Hi…" He said to Vince but, he was ignored. He looked down at me and then my stomach. A small smile plagued his lips. "I'm Vincent," I felt Vince's grip around my waist tighten as he tensed. I figured it out really quick that this was Vince's father, and once I knew that I could tell the great resemblance between the two. His father stuck his hand out. I didn't know much about his father other than that he wasn't around at all and was pretty big into alcohol. So far though, his first impression seemed totally opposite but I knew that Vince had deep feelings towards his father and I'd respect that.

"Delanie," I said being polite as I shook his hand.

"You picked a keeper son, she's beautiful." He said grinning. I blushed and looked away. Vince just stared hard and tightened his grip on me; protecting me from him. That made me think about what I'd need protection from. Vincent didn't seem like a real bad man; sure he was an alcoholic but, was he also violent?

"DELANIE!" I heard my mother yell from behind me. I excused myself and left Vince alone with his father. Silently hoping V didn't blow a gasket.

"Mom, that's V's dad!" I whispered with a frightened expression. My mom looked behind me, between Vince and his dad.

"We're ready to open presents." She said dragging me over to Vince. "Hi, I'm Lucy, Delanie's mother."

"Vincent," He said putting his hand out. My mother shook it and shooed me towards the swing where I would sit and open presents.

Vincent stood in front of V, eyeing him. Vince had yet to talk to his father and by the looks of it he wasn't planning on it anytime soon. For so many years his father brought him pain and he wanted nothing more than to beat him until he couldn't speak.

"Here…" Vincent reached into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope. "It's a savings account, for now it's in your name until she has a name. You can get her first car; put her through college, whatever. There is enough there." He waited for V to grab it.

"Why are you doing this?" Vince asked his father carefully.

"Because it's something I should have done for you…" He said regretfully. Vince hesitated but, reached out and slowly grabbed it. "I'll just go now." Vincent turned around and started down the driveway. Did he do this so he could sleep better at night; for being such a shitty father to him? Vince thought about beating the shit out of him but then he thought about Delanie and the baby. It'd be nice for her to know that her grandfather bought her that first car or paid for her college. Vince sighed and swallowed his pride.

"Hey!" V called out. His father stopped and turned around, slightly confused. He knew his son didn't forgive him nor did he want to be on speaking terms with him. "Have a drink, we're about to open presents." With that said; Vince turned and walked over to join me on the swing. I watched as his father thought about it for a second before he came closer but stayed behind the crowd as he watched us start opening our presents.

"Open mine first!" Jesse said excitingly; handing me a small box. Vince and I laughed; I took off the pink paper and found a jewelry box. I smiled lovingly towards Jesse who was grinning proudly. I opened the box to reveal an ID bracelet with the Chinese symbols for Family engraved on it.

"Awe, Jess…" I was speechless.

"Well I know you wouldn't let me get her tattooed…" He trailed on sarcastically. The group laughed. I handed the present to Nat who looked at it then passed it around for everyone to see.

Natalya handed me hers next. It was a kit to make a plaster wall hanging with the baby's hand or foot prints on. I smiled at her and opened Thea and Katie's next. It was a box about as big as a refrigerator.

"We wanted to get you something that you would absolutely need…" I opened the box. "So we got you enough diapers to last you a long ass time."

"I don't think our apartment is big enough to fit all these." I joked.

The next one I opened was a crib from Mia. "You can't take that one home though. That crib stays here for her." Mia smiled excitedly at the thought of the baby around the house.

Dom, Letty and Leon all chipped in and bought us a matching set that had a car seat, stroller, with a matching playpen and swing. You could obviously tell that Mia had picked it out because between Dom, Letty, and Leon, no one would have bought pink. I was so thankful to everyone and we were barely finished unwrapping gifts. At this point I was so happy and excited to have her here that I just wish she could come out now. I looked over at Vince who was leaning back in the swing with his arms crossed, smiling with much approval. Once my emotions were in check I opened up my gifts from my grandmother.

"A round crib! They make those?!" Vince said sitting up quickly, analyzing the box. I laughed at him; his reaction was like a kid in a candy store. As if it were the coolest thing he'd ever seen.

"The matching dresser is at your mother's house for you." My grandma said holding up her beer; saluting. The last present I opened was from my mother. It was a bassinet and she exclaimed that even though we had a crib, a bassinet is needed. At the end of the day we had everything we could ever ask for. Our baby girl had everything she could ever need. I think the only thing Vince and I would need to buy is baby formula!

"I just want to thank you all for coming, my family, my friends, this is more than I could've ever asked for and I'm forever thankful to all of you." My emotions got the best of me and burst into tears. "I'm so happy that she will grow up around such amazing people. Thank you so much." I laughed and wiped away at the tears that had fallen.

"Somebody get this girl a tissue!" Letty said sighing dramatically. I smiled over at her.

One by one I gave everyone hugs and endless thanks, until it was only the team and my family left. Vince told me about the gift that his father gave us and when I went to thank him he was no where to be found. I was kind of sad but, I figured he had to have a reason for leaving.

"Okay," My grandma got our attention. "Now we have to figure out how the hell we're moving all this!" She threw her hands up and laughed. This brought a round of laughter from everyone.

"Well, Katie and I both brought our SUV's and everyone has a car… I think we'll manage." My mother said as she began to pick up the trash that littered the table. After a couple of hours, we had the back yard cleaned up and everyone's car packed with stuff. The neighbors must've thought we were crazy leaving in a line of about nine cars! Everyone headed towards our apartment. When we got there, everyone scrounged to find a parking spot before we all unloaded stuff.

"Sorry about the emptiness, Vince and I haven't bought anything yet." I said as I unlocked the door and let everyone in.

"Man, you ain't shitting us either." Letty said laughing, looking around the empty apartment.

"Echo!" Jesse yelled sarcastically.

"Um, just throw everything over there, Vince and I will go through it later tonight." My mother, aunt and grandmother said their goodbyes as they left to go to my mother's. Everyone else stayed behind to have a beer.

"Okay, let's figure out how to put this thing together." Dom said opening up the crib.

A few beers later, Thea, Natalya, Letty, Mia and I sat along the breakfast bar and watched the hilarious sight of four grown men trying to put a round crib together. They were too busy arguing so they weren't actually getting anything done. Finally, tired of watching them, the girls and I began to rummage through all of the stuff.

"Man you got a lot of shit!" Letty said looking at the pile. I was in the middle of opening the car seat. I laughed at her.

"Why are there two pieces of car seat?" I asked looking down at it. Mia laughed at me like I was stupid.

"The flat piece buckles into the car, and then you just snap the seat into it. See?" She said showing us.

"Okay it's done!" Dom exclaimed loudly. The men stood proudly as the crib was all put together.

"Great, now just put it in the room." I said. Dom nodded and began to roll it towards the baby's room.

"Son of a bitch!" We heard him yell from the hallway. A split second later the guys all started laughing at him. They had to hold onto each other for support from laughing so hard. This of course made us all get up and go look. The sight before was one of the funniest thing I'd ever seen.

"Its round, it won't fit through the door!" Dom hollered, throwing his hands up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team left around seven o'clock leaving Vince and I alone. We were sitting on the bed; taking a breath.

"Man, today was nuts!" I said; my voice raising. He agreed. "I'm not even tired either; you still want to go furniture shopping?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Sure…" He said. I stood and grabbed my wallet and phone and we walked out of the cluttered house. The first thing we looked at was paint colors. We thought it would be the smartest to get the rooms painted before we put furniture in it. We picked out a lighter shade of grey for the living room and lavender for the baby's room. Next we went to the furniture store and picked out furniture and it was being delivered this upcoming weekend. After a couple of hours of endless shopping, we had bought everything we needed for the living room. A lot of it had to be delivered though because it couldn't fit in our car. When we got back I tied my hair up in a ponytail and put on old clothes.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm painting the baby's room." I said leaving our room and moving into the other room. I put a cover on the floor and a tarp over the crib that was now in the room. Vince joined me a little while later and together as a couple, as two expecting parents, we painted OUR baby's bedroom. It didn't take us that long either so once we were finished we stood leaning into each other as we inspected our work. Seeing how nice the walls turned out only fueled the fire and now I was just in the mood to decorate this room. I moved the crib over towards a corner but, I left it sort of in the middle of the room. Then I went out and grabbed the bedding from the dryer and put it on. Vince had left to go watch TV a long time ago; he said he would let me be so I could do my thing. By the time I was finished I had opened everything and had taken all the tags off of stuff. Washed and dried everything and put the clothes away. I folded up the stroller and playpen and put them in the closet for the time being. I had finally finished the nursery and I was exhausted.

"Vince! Come look…" I yelled for him. A minute later he walked in wearing nothing but basketball shorts. Looking around he smiled his approval.

"It looks good baby." I walked out of the room but stopped to look at it one last time before I turned off the light and shut the door. The only thing left that needed to be done was the living room but, first we had to get rid of all the boxes that cluttered it. But for right now I wanted nothing more than to lie down. So that's what I did. I stripped off the old clothes and slipped on a big shirt and then followed Vince into the bed. Shutting out the lights he cuddled up behind me and put his arm protectively around my belly as we fell into sleep.


	10. That Beautiful Flatscreen

I know it's short but, I had major writers block and now that this part is done the really stuff can happen now. Enjoy.

**Part Nine**

The days seemed to be going by faster than I knew possible. It seemed like just yesterday I was at that party with my old body telling Vince that this could be a possibility and it had turned out to be true. By this point I had grown very large to the point that none of my shirts fit successfully over my huge stomach but, this was LA so it was never really cold. I got away with wearing my shirts even though they only covered half of my stomach.

I couldn't believe that she would be here in about a month. If it was a girl anyway; I think I could just tell it was a girl but, there was still that chance that it was a boy. Either way I would not care but, we are very prepared for a little girl and I'd hate to have a son in a pink stroller. I smiled to myself at that thought then looked over at Vince who was sleeping soundly next to me. The sun was bright but, our shades kept out the interference. It was about nine in the morning and I was wide awake and so was the baby. She kicked and it made me wonder about what it would be like to hold her. What would she look like? Maybe she would have Vince's blue eyes and my curly hair or maybe she'd get Vince's lighter hair and my dark complexion. The possibilities were truly and greatly endless and I wanted nothing more than for her to just get here so I can have my body back so we could let out that breath that both Vince and I had been holding from the beginning.

In the beginning I was terrified and I think Vince was just about as scared as I was. We were only twenty years old; high school sweethearts having a kid together. None of us expected this to happen and at first I wanted nothing more than to wake up and it would all be a dream but, as the days past and my belly grew bigger I knew—we all knew that it was no dream and that in nine long yet frighteningly short months there would be a whole new tiny life that we would be taking care of.

I felt safe knowing that my mother was only a couple building over but, the thought of having a baby that was my complete responsibility was terrifying. I knew that physically, Vince and I could support this baby. We both had jobs and enough money to care for this baby but, that was only a small portion of what it really took to raise a baby. In all reality, Vince and I were just kids with our whole lives ahead of us but, there was no turning back now and in a way I was so happy about this. Completely fascinated with the idea of having a baby and I was growing impatient—I just wanted her (Or possibly him) to be here.

I was brought out my thoughts by something knocking on the front door. I smiled and shook Vince slightly. He grunted in aggravation and turned onto his side. I got a full view of his face now.

"V?" I said sweetly. He groaned and slowly opened one eye to look at me.

"Hmm?"

"Someone is at the door." I said simply.

"So answer it!" He barked, still asleep.

"Please get it Vince, I don't feel so good." I whined knowing that it was lie and that I felt perfectly fine. This brought both of his eyes open but he clearly didn't look happy. Sighing over-dramatically, he threw the blanket off of him and rolled out of bed. With a growl he opened our bedroom door and padded towards the front door wearing nothing but some loose shorts.

Once he was out of the room I stood up and followed him into the living room which was nicely put together thanks to our Thanksgiving shopping expedition. It was simple yet well put together. I stood in the doorway to the living room and watched Vince open the door still pretty pissed about being woken up.

"Delivery..." The tall, thin man said holding a clip board.

"I didn't order anything…" Vince growl quietly. The man sighed and showed him the clipboard before another man rolled a large box into the living room. Vince watched in amazement as a sixty inch flat screen television made its way into his life. I grinned and folded my arms over stomach.

"Delanie, what the hell is this? We can't afford this!" He said looking at me seriously.

I just rolled my eyes and smiled. "Happy birthday babe and we didn't pay for it; well not all of it." I said as he came up to me and gave me a kiss. "Everyone chipped in too." I whispered. He smiled sweetly down to me while rubbing my stomach.

"Thanks baby." He said before kissing me once again. By now the delivery men had taken the TV out of its box as they began to install it. "Man, its beautiful…" Vince said staring at the sleek TV. I laughed at him. "Damn you guys are going to install it for me too!" Vince chirped happily as he walked into the kitchen and poured us both some orange juice. I had gone into the bedroom and put on some shorts before I began to make us breakfast while the workers installed our new television.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Mia, I'm too old for this shit." Vince groaned as she set a cake in front of him with the candles lit. I chuckled and listened as Mia scolded him until he unwillingly blew out the twenty-one candles adorning his marble cake. The team had found their way to our apartment to celebrate his birthday and eventually watch the game on our new TV that would be coming on soon.

A few hours later I watched as all the guys crowded in the living room around our new TV to watch the football game. The girls and I stayed in the kitchen while we rolled our eyes and laughed at the guys.

"Delanie baby?" Vince yelled. I rolled my eyes. Letty just smirked at me and pretended to use a whip.

"What V?"

"Can you bring us some more chips please?" He whined slightly. I growled and grabbed the open bag before padding into the living room. By the time I made it to Vince I had to stop. The chips fell from my hand and all over the floor as a pain shot through me.

"V?" I whimpered loudly.

"What baby?" He didn't even look at me! I was pissed now.

"Vincent!" He finally looked at me; horrified at his whole name.

"I'm sorry babe, what's wrong?"

"I think I'm in labor."

"Happy birthday to me." He muttered; completely scared at the thought.


	11. Their Creation

So once again my computer died so i haven't been able to write. Lucky for me an you, I did backup my files so even though I'm stuck on a computer that isn't my own, I finally found some time to write. I know it's short but, I'm doing my best. Sorry if it's a little rough too. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Christ V, you shouldn't have made her work like that!" Jesse yelled horrified from his seat on the couch.

"I just asked for some chips!" Vince yelled at him. Then it seemed the realization of it hit him. "I'm sorry baby, next time I swear I'll get my own chips!" Vince said childishly. I heard Letty laugh loudly from the kitchen and I couldn't help but smile lovingly at him until another pain shot through me that made me cringe heavily.

"Shouldn't we get you to the hospital?" Vince said as he jumped over the back of the couch as if he were a ninja or something.

"Calm down guys, she's got hours to go before she's anywhere near having that baby." Mia said with a blank, sort of amused expression as she leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed like she was the only one who knew what she was doing. When you thought about it, Mia was the only one that did know anything really.

"But she's in pain!" Vince hissed. I nodded in agreement as I took a deep breath.

"It's too soon for drugs Vince, all she'll end up doing is lay in a hospital bed. Your choice Delanie." Mia shrugged.

"I'll stay here for now." Vince helped me sit down on the chair but he couldn't relax. "Vince, sit down, finish your game." I ordered him. He reluctantly sat down and looked at the TV then at me. This went on for another half an hour until I rolled my eyes and began to watch the game myself in hopes of taking my mind off of the pain.

A little over an hour later my water broke.

"Mia, please tell me I didn't just pee myself." I said holding my breath as another contraction hit. She laughed at me.

"No, that was just your water; how far apart are the contractions?" She asked me from the bar stool she was sitting on.

"Who the hell is counting?" I snapped. She eyed me. "Like maybe ten minutes; give or take." I replied sheepishly. Mia was only helping so I felt bad for snapping at her. Mia was just an innocent eighteen year old with more knowledge then the rest of us combined.

"Let's wait about an hour then we should head to the hospital." Mia smiled and clapped her hands excitedly. I just nodded and closed my eyes. My mind was swirling with thoughts.

The first one was: was she really coming? I'm a couple weeks early, what if something is wrong with her? I could never forgive myself if I did something to hurt my baby girl. I don't even have a name picked out yet! How can I have a baby with no name? My heart started pounding with anticipation and fear. I started feeling like I wasn't ready to have this baby. What if I'm not a good mom? I had so many questions and fears that I was too afraid to voice loudly because I didn't know what the gang would think about it. I opened my eyes and caught Vince's gaze, he looked just as scared as I was. I tried to give him a reassuring smile but, I couldn't seem to do it.

On cue, an hour later we were at the hospital. Jesse was pushing me around the place in a wheel chair while Mia signed me in. I laughed as Jesse made car noises from behind me as he pushed me around. Once Mia was done she scolded Jesse for being childish then I was wheeled into a room where I was forced to wear one of those evil gowns then they hooked me up to a few machines. Vince sat next to me, holding my hand, as we listened to our baby's heartbeat on the machine.

"This needs to speed up, the pain is unbearable!" I groaned.

"My baby girl sure knows how to make an entrance!" Vince smiled as he referred to the baby coming on his birthday. I giggled and closed my eyes as I relaxed to the sound of her heartbeat.

* * *

We were there for hours! It was close to eleven o'clock now and the only thing that's happened is they gave me meds for the pain. The doctor told me I still a little while longer to go before it would be time to push. At this point I didn't really care because I couldn't feel anything anyways. My mom had shown up about an hour after we got to the hospital so she and Vince were on either side of me while we just waited for the baby to finally make her first appearance.

"Did anyone call Natalya?" I asked quietly. Vince just handed me the phone so I gladly dialed her number. She answered after a few rings. "Hey guess what?"

"You had the baby?!" She squealed loudly.

"Close, I'm about too." I chuckled.

"I'm on my way." She said.

"No, no! It's too late for that, just come in the morning or something. I'll keep you posted okay?" She agreed reluctantly. "Here talk to mom." I handed my mom the phone and she left the room to talk.

"I think she just needs to get here already. She's keeping us in suspense!" Vince sighed and ran his hand over his head.

As if the doctor heard us, he walked in and check to see how far along I was. "Well Delanie, if you want, we can have this baby now." He chuckled and ushered the nurses in here to get things set up.

"Hell yeah, I'm more than ready." I huffed. Once everything was set up, my mom came back in but not before she let everyone know that it was about time.

"Okay Delanie, bring your knees up and when you have your next contraction I want you to push and hold it for ten seconds okay?" I nodded and held my breath as I waited for another contraction.

It seemed like a million years before I had another contraction. That irritated me because before that it seemed they were coming every minute but now, they were taking their sweet time. Finally after a minute or two I felt a contraction so I did as instructed. I gripped Vince and my mother's hands as the nurses pushed my feet towards me as I held my breath and pushed with all my might. Vince just stayed silent and smiled at me every now and then before he'd look down at the doctor. It seemed like a lifetime until the baby finally started to come out.

"Okay, the head is out. One big push and you'll get to see the baby. Come on Delanie!"

I waited until the next contraction then I bit my lip as I pushed as hard as I could. A few seconds later you could hear the cries of our baby.

"It's a girl!" The doctor announced as he handed her to the nurse to get cleaned off. Next to me, my mother was crying silently. She bent down and kissed my forehead. A minute later they handed me a tiny baby wrapped in a pink blanket. I couldn't help but grin at the sight before me. It was incredible. This little baby girl was the result of Vince and I. She was our creation and she was beautiful.

"What color are her eyes?" Vince whispered from next to me. He was looking at her intently.

"I don't know she doesn't have her eyes open." I replied softly.

"She's got your curly hair." Vince stated as he ran his rough hand gently over her head. This caused her to finally open her eyes.

"She's got green eyes." I cooed down at her. Looking over at him, I smiled at Vince before leaning over to kiss him. His palm lay gently on my cheek. We pulled away as the door opened and in walked the team.

"Oh my God!" Mia chirped from the door. She rushed over and looked down at her. "Baby!" I laughed and handed her gently over to her. Mia held her close as she rocked her easily around the room with a permanent grin on her face.

I smiled at everyone as my eyes closed. She was finally here; our baby and I was exhausted.


	12. Grandpa Vince

I honestly can't believe it myself that it took this long for me to update this story. My must completely blanked but I think it might be better now. Enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

"Would it have been so bad to share your birthday with your dad?" That was what I woke up too hours later. The team had apparently left and it was just Vince and our baby. I just smiled through hooded eyes at Vince looking down at his daughter with a serious expression. He was sitting on the small couch with her lying on his lap; he looked nervous. The question made me laugh silently. She had in fact been born after midnight so she wouldn't be sharing her birthday with Vince. I wondered if that saddened him. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep as I listened to him make small talk with the sleeping baby.

"Everyone is really happy you're finally here…" There was a short pause. "Especially your aunt Mia; she's baby crazy over you and I can tell you right now, you're going to be spoiled rotten. The guys secretly adore you too; they just have to pretend to be tough." He chuckled; our daughter gurgled. "You're my baby so I don't think I have to pretend to be tough."

I sighed happily while my mind swirled with thoughts. This was still so new to me and I didn't even spend more than an hour with her yet. For one, she still didn't have a name and I knew they would be pressuring me soon for one.

"Your mommy was so worried;" He stopped. "Well, I was really worried, and nervous. You're here and you're real and we just want to be the best parents we can be. I promise to be a better father to you than mine was to me; you just need to have faith in me." I knew these were his feelings and I also knew that I wasn't supposed to hear them. I felt bad because he was telling his feelings to his daughter, not me and I sort of felt like I was eavesdropping. Then, it seemed my love for him moved to an even higher level. Vince inside, was an amazing man, he just didn't know how to share how he really felt. Usually it was through a look or a touch but, almost never through words. Love surged through my veins and I felt like I was going to explode; my chest tightened and I couldn't do anything but think about Vince and our daughter and the life that was ahead for us. "Just bare with us because we're new at this." That was the last thing that he said before I made it known that I was awake.

"Hey baby." He whispered once he realized I was awake. I just smiled because there wasn't anything else I could muster at this point. I was so overwhelmed with love that I couldn't trust my voice; so I just smiled.

Parker Evolet Mancini stormed her way into our lives on January twenty-eighth just past midnight and since then our lives would never be the same. I was released from the hospital two days later and so far things were going good. Parker mostly slept all day only waking up to eat and look around for a few minutes.

Except at night, when Vince and I were sleeping and Parker was ready to eat; she would of course cry and that would wake Vince and he wasn't much of a happy camper and that led to many spats during the night but, we never once let it go further than a couple mean words because Parker was in the room and we promised each other that we would never argue or fight in front of our kid.

A week after she was born, she was going to her first official Sunday barbeque. Everyone was preoccupied with something else so I slipped around the side of the house and leaned against it; sighing heavily as I held a cancer stick to my lips. I put the flame to it and inhaled deeply; letting the menthol fill my lungs and calm my nerves. I sadly took up my old habit when Parker was about four days old; Vince and I were in a stressful situation constantly because at night when she wanted to eat, she would wake both of us up. Now I have no problem with that but, Vince does and we really needed to fight but we couldn't because of the baby so it's left some tension between us lately. The only thing I could think of was smoking. Besides, Vince never quit so how could he say anything? I'm not smoking around Parker, nor do I smoke nearly as much as Vince. It was harmless.

"Lanie," Jesse groaned as he came around the side of the house. "What are you smoking for?" He sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Don't start with me Jesse." I snapped quietly. "You haven't been living with Vince lately."

"It can't be that bad, he's just got to get used to having the baby around."

"I want nothing more than to stick my fist down his throat; it's unbearable." I whined as I put my cigarette out.

"Well, just don't bother hiding it from Vince, he's gonna find out anyways, that's just a useless fight waiting to happen." Jesse said as we walked back to the barbecue. I put a smile on and walked over to Vince who was holding Parker. Just the sight of my baby girl could bring a smile to my face. I picked her up and held her to my face; kissing her cheek.

"Hey boo-boo." I cooed at her; she was just barely a week old so she didn't have much of a reaction. Vince smiled slightly at us before sipping his beer. I cradled her in my arms and sat down next to Vince. For the time being we were just putting the tension behind us. Neither one of us wanted to start drama so we were forced to go with the flow.

"Delanie..." Mia called a few minutes later, coming out of the house. "Let me take Parker tonight, you and Vince should go out..."

"It's fine Mia, really." I said looking down at Parker.

"No, REALLY, I insist. I want some time with that baby, besides, you guys need a break." Mia said grinning. What was the point? I mean, Parker was only a week old, it wasn't that bad; and Vince and I couldn't even have sex yet so what would we do?

"Are you sure Mia?" Vince asked eyeing her carefully. She nodded eagerly. "Baby, if she wants to do it then I say we let her." He chuckled. I sighed.

"Alright but, only one night." I smiled at her before leaning into Vince's arm. I put her into her car seat because the food was done and it was time to eat. That night, Vince and I went out as a couple for the first time in a long time. I didn't like going out pregnant so it was nice to just have him all to myself for the night before we got back to our daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I pulled up to the garage that Vince's father works at. Parker was two weeks old and he had yet to meet her; hell, I didn't even know if anyone had told him that she was born. I know Vince doesn't really talk to him so my guess was he didn't know. I unbuckled her from the car seat and carefully picked her up; laying her on my shoulder. Locking my car, I walked into the garage; tools could be heard clanking around. I found Vincent standing against a table, reading over a paper.

"Like father, like son." He looked up to see me smile. Vincent was a mechanic just like Vince.

"She's here." He smiled over at Parker.

"She was born the day after Vince's birthday." I said; it seemed I couldn't stop smiling. He frowned slightly at the thought of his son's birthday; the one that he didn't attend and hadn't attended in years.

"What's her name?"

"Parker Evolet." I replied as I followed him into what I assumed was a break room. We sat down at the table.

"That is…" He paused. "Very different but, very nice." I nodded and stood up, slowly and gently I handed her to him. He looked nervous at first until he got a little more comfortable holding her.

"Look, I don't know what ever happened between you and Vince…" Vincent frowned and looked me in the eyes. "It's not my business but, she's your family and if you want to see her and get to know her than I won't object." He nodded and looked at Parker once again. "But we both know that Vince won't like it at first because he doesn't trust you. I think the best way for this to go down is if you guys can fix it or at least act civil. I think Vince would be willing to put the past in the past when it comes to her even if he is still mad at you." Vincent nodded grimly before smiling down at Parker while she gurgled quietly.

"Thank you for bringing her by." He said quietly; I just nodded and stood.

"I've got to go to work but, here's my number." I picked Parker up and said goodbye.

"Thanks again Delanie." I stopped and turned around.

"Anytime Vincent." I smiled at him before leaving.


End file.
